The Day Everything Turned Black
by Tarienlover
Summary: It's been a year since the giant first came and Hogarth's life has gone back to normal. But what will happen when a surprise visitor leaves his life in total turmoil?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and I noticed there aren't a lot of The Iron Giant so I decided to write one myself! Now I know there are some people who like the main character to be in pain or have something bad happen to them and I happen to be one of them! Please review and I hope you like it! **

Hogarth Hughes is ready to get home. School is not his favorite thing to do, not like it's any other kid's either. He pedels as fast as he can down the hill where his house sits waiting. He screeches to a stop and rolls the bike to the side of the barn. He looks at it, remembering when he hid the giant in there. That was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he misses his friend terribly. He walks up to the door with his key in hand, but before he unlocks it he sees a car parked slightly away from the house. It's an old beat up car. Nothing fancy and would probably be right at home in Dean's junkyard. He shrugs thinking it's nothing and goes inside the house.

As he walks through the house, grabbing a twinkie from the kitchen, he doesn't hear the door shut behind him. He turns around to head upstairs and runs right into a hard wall. He looks up and gasps.

"You! Yo...you can't be here." He stutters as he quickly backs away.

"Now what kind of greeting is that to give your old man?" the stranger answers.

Hogarth puts the kitchen table between them. It's been years since he's seen his father and he hasn't changed. He's still a big, burly man with an evil glint in his eye. He remembered when he didn't have that glint. He was a normal, loving husband and father. Then something snapped in him and everything went to hell. Hogarth didn't want a repeat of that, the last time had nearly killed him and his mom. He had to get him to leave before she came home.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

His father walks slowly around the table to try and get closer while Hogarth quickly puts distance between them. "I can't come see my son? I can't come see how my dear Annie is doing?"

"No you can't! You're breaking the law by being here! Now get out!"

His father stops short and stares at him for a few seconds. Stunned at what his son just said to him. Then a slow smile spreads across his face giving him a look that sends chills down Hogarth's spine.

"That's no way...to speak...to your FATHER, BOY!" He screams as he throws the chairs out of the way. Scared, Hogarth runs for the front door but stops when a chair is thrown in front of him. His father walks out in front of him and says, "You're not going anywhere till I'm through with you, boy."

Terrified for his life, Hogarth runs around the house trying to get out but is always cut off. He finally has no choice but to run up the stairs and hope to climb out his window. He makes it to the front of his mom's room when a giant force plows into him, knocking him down. "Where you think you're going?" his father whispers in his ear.

"No! Let me go!" he cries, struggling to break free from his iron grip. His father picks him up and throws him on his mom's bed. His hands are flying everywhere trying to scratch, punch, something to get free. A blast of pain hits the side of his face, stunning him. His hands are then retrained by the giant hand of his father. He stares up into the face that was the source of many nightmares when he was little. He never wants to feel that way again. Scared, helpless, angry. He was done feeling that way. Since this man had left everything had been so good for him and his mom. They didn't have to cower and wait for something bad to happen. Sure, it was hard on her to keep the house going and to feed him but it was better than when they had _him_ around. Dean was ten times the man he had ever been! He helps around the house, makes his mom smile and laugh, and always has time to play with him. Tears welled in the back of his eyes as he thought about what will happen to her if she found out he was back.

His father's face comes down closer to him and he lays his head down beside him pressing his cheek against Hogarth's. He breathes in deep as if smelling him. "I've missed you so much." he whispers.

Hogarth struggles some more, twisting and turning, trying to wiggle his way out. Suddenly, he stops. He feels something pressing against his thigh. He moves a little and he feels it getting harder. _Oh my god...that can't be..._

He hears a chuckle next to him. "Yes, Hogarth. That's exactly what you think it is."

To prove his point, he presses against his and starts rubbing against it. Hogarth's eyes widen in shock. He couldn't possibly be getting hard from pinning his son down! Could he?

"Oh man. It's been so long since I last had somone to hold. Sluts just don't do it for me anymore." His father lifts his face then presses his lips down on Hogarth's. Hogarth's eyes widen even more and starts trying to get away. The lips press down harder and something wet rubs between his, prying them open, and suddenly his tongue was twisting with his father's tongue. He closes his eyes and tries to block it out. He feels hands over his chest, running over his nipples, making them hard. The kiss is broken as his shirt is lifted over his head but is left over his arms to trap them. Lips attach onto his nipples resulting in a cry from the helpless boy. "No! Please don't do this! This isn't right, I'm your son!"

A smile spreads across the man's face as he continues to lick and tease him. "But it's your fault this is happening. You riled me up and now you have to pay the consequence."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! Hope you guys still like it! Oh and don't own anything (forgot to mention in the 1st chapter) Happy reading!**

Hogarth couldn't believe what was happening! This was his father, a good for nothing one, but his father none the less. He shouldn't be doing this! He tried to come up with a plan to get away. Maybe if he could hit him somewhere, or grab something. The lamp maybe? No, too far. What could he do?! Suddenly, he feels his pants start to be loosened. His father grins and goes to kiss him again, but this time Hogarth bites his lip as hard as he can, tasting metallic liquid fill his mouth. His father screams and starts to hit Hogarth's face with everything he had, trying to get him to let go. Stars start filling his sight as blow after blow rains down on him. He feels his strength start to leave him and he lets go, spitting out the foul-tasting blood. His hands are released as the crying man tries to stop the flow of blood from his ruined lip. Hogarth uses this chance to leap out of the bed and run down the stairs. He hears thundering footsteps behind him and puts on a burst of speed. He throws tables, lamps, shelves, anything he can get his hands on, to try and slow the raging mad man. Finally reaching the front door he manages to move the chair and throw open the door, running at a full sprint to the barn where his bike lay against the wall.

"Come back here you little shit!"

Looking back he sees his father try to get out the door, but the chair was catching his feet. Hogarth grabs his bike and starts pumping his legs as hard as he can. He has to get to somebody! He knows there's no way he can out run a car, even on a bike. The road start to go downhill which makes it easier for him to gain speed, but he doesn't stop pedaling. Trees zoom by as he goes faster and faster. He hears a motor coming up behind him, glancing back he sees his father's car careening around a turn and gaining fast. Hogarth pushes himself harder, even though he has no strength left. He was going so fast that he didn't see the small pothole in the road. He hit that at full speed and the little bike flies off the road sending the boy sliding down the asphalt. He slowly comes to a stop and just lays there, too hurt to move. He hears the car stop and a door open and close.

"That was some nasty fall there, boy." his father smirks.

Groaning, Hogarth cracks open an eye to look up into his attackers face. His lower lip is a bloody mess, streaks of dried blood on his chin and shirt. The man reaches down and grabs the boy's shirt, lifting him up.

"You're gonna pay for this. You can bet your sweet ass on it."

Hogarth closes his eyes as he sees his fist raise back to strike him. Expecting pain to flash through his head, he's surprised when he's dropped, landing with a groan as he feels all his injuries burn as they're opened some more. Opening his eyes, he sees a few men fighting his father, trying to push him down and restrain him. He recognizes them from the fishing boats that come through and sell their catch in the local market. He'd also seen them regularly at the diner where his mom worked.

"You ok, kid?" a soft voice asked beside him.

Hogarth looks up to see a friendly looking old man wearing a plaid shirt and overalls. His kind brown eyes filled with worry.

"I...I think so." he wheezes.

The old man gently lifts Hogarth into his arms, wrapping a coat around him.

"Don't you worry. We'll get you to a hospital and make sure you never see that man again."

Hogarth smiles gratefully and rests his head on the man's chest, thinking it's finally over. As they're walking to a nearby truck, he hears yelling and then a click. The old man turns around and gasps, and starts running to the truck. Hogarth's heart quickens as fear rises inside. He knows what that click was. He'd heard it many times through out his short life. He himself had made that sound before. It was the sound of a gun being cocked. Getting ready to fire. He glances over the old man's shoulder and sees a chilling scene. The two men who were trying to help him, down on the ground, still. His father standing tall with that all too familiar glint in his eyes. Now made even more terrifying by that chilling, blood smeared smile on his face. But what made Hogarth's eyes widen in fear, was the pistol rasied and pointed straight at him. He knew this was it. He knew he was going to die. He'd never see his mom again, never help Dean make his "art". Never again see the giant, who he knew was somewhere on this earth, rebuilding, and finding his way home. He squeezed his eyes shut, a single tear sliding down his cheek. _BANG!_

**This is where I'm gonna end this chapter! Yes, I'm sure you all hate me, but I love cliffhangers! :P Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I was thinking of quiting this story since I wasn't getting any reviews. But then 2 wonderful people reviewed and asked me to continue and that they loved it! I'm not one to leave my readers hanging so here's another chapter! Still don't own and happy reading! **

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The constant beeping was beginning to annoy Hogarth. All he wanted to do was sleep, he was so tired. Groggily, he opened his eyes to see what that incestant sound was. He looked around and saw that he was in hospital room. The white walls were boring and the only splashes of color were the paintings of countryside landscapes and families in old timey clothes. Looking over at the small table next to window, he saw that there were flowers and cards and the occansioal toy spread out.

He heard a gasp come from the doorway, he looked over and saw his mom standing there with a cup of coffee. She ran over and setting the coffee down she practically jumped on Hogarth, wrapping her arms around him and bursting into tears.

"Oh, Hogarth! Baby, you're finally awake! Oh, God I thought I lost you!" she sobbed next to his head. She started raining kisses all over his cheeks, forehead, anywhere she could get to. Squriming, he struggled to break away from the over-powering love she was giving him.

"Mooooom." He whined.

Just as suddenly as the attack happened she leaned back and looked at his face, tears streaming down her face.

"You're just going to have to deal with it, honey. You have no idea what a wreck I've been since I got that call…."

Hogarth stared at his mother wondering what call she was talking about. Suddenly, everything came back to him. The ride home, seeing his father, the attack and the escape attempt. Then the sound of the gun going off.

"What happened?! Are the guys ok? What about the old man? Did someone get shot?" The questions came spewing out of his mouth faster than his mother could listen.

"Slow down, Hogarth. Everything's fine." She said while gently resting her hand on his shoulder calming him down.

"Noah is fine. That's the old man who was carrying you. He dodged and the bullet only grazed him. He got checked out and is back to work. The other men are fine as well, only some bruising and cuts."

Hogarth sighed in relief. He couldn't remember what had happened after the gun went off. He remembered being terrified and sure that he was going to die. He rubbed his temple where a headache was starting to make itself known. "I don't remember what happened. Did I pass out or something?"

His mom's gentle smile faltered. He could tell something bad had happened, but he didn't understand what since she had said everyone was fine. She brushed her hand through his hair. She always did that when she was trying to comfort him. "What happened? Please tell me." He whispered.

She withdrew her hand and sat down next to him on the bed. She started to fiddle with her hands and seemed to be trying to gather the words she needed. Hogarth rested his hand over hers and smiled when she looked at him. "It's ok. You can tell me. I'm a big boy."

She smiled and nodded. Taking a deep breath she began to speak.

"Noah had called the police when he saw that you were being chased. A couple of officers were in the diner when they got the call. I saw them run out and wondered what was going on, but I dismissed it and got back to work. Noah saw them coming up the road when he heard the shouting. When he saw the gun, he paniked and started running. He was so worried about you and wanted to get you to safety. He dropped down when he heard the gun, but when it grazed his leg he went down hard. He said you hit your head on the road and knocked you out. That's why you don't remember. He said all he could think about was protecting you. So he laid on top of you to act as a shield. Your father was coming toward you when they police arrived. They said that he was acting really strange, weaving around like he was drunk or something. He had this crazy look in his eye and they said all he was doing was staring at you."

She shuddered slightly when she said this. Hogarth had to admit that was really creepy and was glad he didn't remember any of this. He patted his mom's hand to give her the ok to keep talking. She held his hand and sighed, then proceeded to finish.

"They managed to restrain him and get him in the squad car. The ambulance arrived and brought you and Noah here. I saw the ambulance go by the diner, but I didn't think much of it. About fifteen minutes later I got a call." At this she choked on a sob. She was trying not to must into tears again, but remembering that nurse tell her that her son, her baby, was in the hospital and her stomach just dropping. She never wanted to feel that again. Taking a few deep breaths she continued.

"I got here when Noah was getting out. He told me what had happened and that you were being checked out by the doctors. I sat there for what seemed like hours. I was so worried about you, Hogarth. Dean came in and sat with me. Finally, the doctor came out and said you were going to me ok. God, I was so happy. I've been with you since then, waiting for you to wake up. And that's it." She gave a watery smile at the end.

Hogarth looked at her and thought about what she said. Everything sounded fine to him, so then why had she been so hesitant to tell him. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "Mom, I know you're not telling me everything."

Her smile dropped and she looked down. Before she could say anything else, Dean walked in.

"Hey! Looks who's finally awake!" He said with a smile.

Hogarth smiled back at him and said, "Hey, Dean. Please tell me you brought me espresso."

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, squirt. No caffeine for you. Doctor's orders."

Hogarth's shoulders slumped in defeat. Ever since he had tried that delicous drink, he became addicted to it. He couldn't have it a lot because his mom said it was bad for a kid so young. But Dean gave it to him sometimes when she wasn't home. Dean bent over to give him a hug and whispered in his ear, "But I might be able to sneak some in here later."

Hogarth's face lit up at the promise of coffee. His mom rolled her eyes and chuckled, guessing what had been said. She would let it slide this once since she was just happy that he was okay. She stood up when a nurse came in the check on the monitors and I.V.s that was hooked up her Hogarth's arm.

"Hello, how are we feeling?" She said sweetly while looking at the clipboard in her hand.

Hogarth smiled and said, "I'm fine. A little sore and I'm getting a killer headache."

The nurse smiled and walked over to a cart next to the wall. Getting out a bottle and syringe she said, "Alright, well this should help with the headache. It'll make you a little sleepy though, just so you know."

She injected the needle full of liquid into the I.V. drip and left after making sure he was comfortable. Almost immediately Hogarth began to get tired. His eyes started to feel heavy and were hard to keep open. His mom kissed his head and said, "It's okay, honey. Go to sleep and we'll be here when you wake up. I love you."

Dean patted his head as Hogarth slurred out, "Love you too."

The last thing he saw before darkness claimed him was his mom looking worriedly at Dean as he wrapped his arms around her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Jimman123 for being such an awesome reviewer! Love all the ideas! Still don't own and happy reading!**

It had been two days since Hogarth had woken up in the hospital and he was finally home. He had been so bored in that white room, he thought he was going to waste away simply from boredom. Now he was sitting at the kitchen table eating some homemade cookies with a tall glass of milk. He moaned as he felt the chocolate chips start to melt in his mouth. He heard his mom chuckle behind him where she was cleaning up the kitchen. "I'm guessing they're to your liking?"

Hogarth turned around with his mouth slightly full of half-eaten cookie. His hands were full with a half-eaten cookie and the other a full one, ready to be devoured once he was done with the other one. "Mom, this are the _best_ cookies I've ever had!"

She gave him a chiding look as she brought over a napkin.

"I'm glad to hear it, but can you please eat like a civilized person? You weren't raise in a zoo."

He smiled and chased down the cookie with some ice cold milk. He knew that he wasn't eating the way she wanted, but he couldn't help it! After two days of that horrible hospital food these cookies were heaven!

"Aw come on! You have no idea how bad that food was in the hospital! I thought they were gonna poison me!"

"Hogarth, now you are just being ridiculous. Now hurry up and start getting ready for bed."

Sighing, Hogarth finished the milk and cookies. After he was done he walked over to his mom. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tightly. Surprised, she hugged him back. She was so happy to have him home, even though she had gotten onto him about his eating habits she was actually pleased to see he had a big appetite. He had eaten all of his dinner and had scarfed down about eight chocolate chip cookies afterwards. Smiling down at him she said, "I love you, Hogarth."

He squeezed once more before letting go and running to the doorway. He stopped and looked back at her, grinning. "Love you too, Mom."

She chuckled as she watched him race up the stairs to get ready for bed. He was back to his old self. He smiled and played and joked with Dean, even while in the hospital. And as happy as she was that he wasn't permenatly scarred over this, she was still afraid. She knew that Hogarth had a bad habit of hiding his true feelings. As happy and care free as he was acting she could still see a shadow of fear in his eyes. She knew that he didn't really remember his father from before, but he did know what had happened last time that man was here.

The one thing that she regretted in her life was marrying that man. Yes, at first he was the man of her dreams. The sweet talking, flowers, and all the other lies he had spun had completely fooled her. She thought he had been the best thing she had ever had. Then after the wedding he started to show his true colors. Getting angry over nothing, throwing and breaking things to scare her. When she got pregnant she thought everything was going to change. He was going to be the ideal father to her baby. Oh, how wrong she was.

Annie gathered the dish and glass from the table. Walking to the sink she tried to forget about those times. They were in the past and she wasn't the same meek, little thing she had been. No, she could take care of herself and she was going to protect her son just as she had in the past. This would not happen again. She was going to make sure of it. She grabbed a sponge and started to wash the remaining dishes. Glancing up, she saw her reflection in the window. Her hair was messily pulled back and she could see a few wrinkles starting to form around her eyes. She thought about what she would do if that man ever stepped foot on her property again and she saw a spark flash in her eyes.

_That's right. I'm gonna pay him back for those years in hell. No one messes with my family and leaves unscathed. _She thought as a wicked grin formed on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait! I've been super busy helping plan my best friend's wedding, and have had writers block. The enemy of all writers. Grrr. Anyways thanks for the views, some cussing! Happy reading!**

Two days. Two freaking days of sitting in this cell. He was bored out of his mind, and since there wasn't anything to do besides stare at the wall, he thought. He thought about everything that had happened, from the drive to the house to the point where he was arrested. He replayed everything hoping to find what went wrong. It was going perfectly. He had his son, he was soon going to get revenge on the bitch and everything would be right as rain! But, no. That little brat had to make things difficult and because of him, he was sitting on his butt waiting for his lawyer to show up.

He looked up when he heard the door being unlocked. A police officer entered the doorway and said, "Your lawyer's here. Follow me."

Standing up, he followed the man to a small room with a steel table and chairs in the center. Looking around he saw that a camera was mounted up close to the ceiling, recording everything that happened. He was sitted in the chair facing the camera, then his hands were cuffed the table. He didn't have to wait long before a man in a black suit and thinning hair carrying a briefcase walked in and sat in the chair opposite him.

"Hello, my name is Harry Morrison. I will be defending you in this case. Where should we start?"

The man rolled his eyes and sat back, waiting for the boring interview to be over.

Hogarth was playing in the park with his friends on a bright sunny day. It was Saturday and his mom had gotten the day off so they could enjoy the nice weather. He was happy with how his life had turned around since the giant had come and gone. He had been a loner and didn't have a lot of friends, but now he was one of the most popular guys in school. He didn't let it go to his head tho, his mom and Dean made sure of that. He glanced over at the bench where his mom was sitting reading a book. She'd never had a lot of free time since she was a single mom, but since she got with Dean she found herself with more time to herself.

Dean's art was becoming very popluar, especially since he made the statue of the giant holding Hogarth in the park square. So they had extra money and that meant that his mom didn't have to work so much. Hogarth loved being able to see his mom more often. He missed their late night movie marathons, or going bike riding through the woods. He thought that she looked much happier, and he was starting to think of Dean as the dad he never had. His mom glanced up and smiled and waved when she saw Hogarth looking at her. He waved back and went back to his game of flag football with his friends.

Finally. He knew how he would get revenge. He had read about the man who was arrested for the attempted rape and murder of his son. He had at first glanced over it, but when he saw a certain name he had to read the article. He at first had been digusted by the vile act, but the more he thought about it he realized that he could use this man for his plans. After he had been demoted and become the laughing stock of the government, he was beyond being mad. He was slowly becoming insane. All he thought about was how his life had been flipped upside down, how he wanted nothing more than to hurt and possibly maim that brat. Getting up, he walked to the house phone and dialed the number of one his few connections that still liked him. After a few rings he heard, "Hello?"

Smiling he said, "Hey, it's Kent. There's a guy in the Rockwell Jail in Maine. I need him out."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been super busy with….well life. Wedding, work, drama, all that fun stuff. Not to mention MAJOR writers block. And I've noticed I don't really get any reviews so I'm not sure if you guys like it or not. If you could just take the time and tell me what you think that'd be a big help! Otherwise I just might stop this story. Anyways I don't own anything, some cussing and happy reading!**

Kent Mansley still had some friends in the government, even though he no longer worked for them. So when he needed a guy out of jail he knew just who to call. After making all the arrangements and getting the bail money set, it was time to get to work. "Better watch out, Hogarth. Cause payback is a bitch."

Hogarth was back in school and strange enough was enjoying it. Sure, he had lots of friends now, and that made it a whole lot better than it used to be. After the incident the whole town knew of the ordeal he had gone through with his father. It is a small town so that's not surprising, but everyone at school was being incredibly nice to him! Even the teachers were giving him special treatment! No homework, no make-up work, and they didn't even get unto him if he wasn't paying attention! He knew this couldn't last of course but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it while it lasted.

During lunch he got a call from his mom asking if he was ok and if he wanted to come home early. He said no, considering the days he'd already missed, it wouldn't do him any good to miss more. Even with the special treatment from the teachers he was still behind and didn't want to fail on his tests coming up. So he went back to his friends, ate the nasty cafeteria food and talked until the bell rang. As they were walking to class, Hogarth looked out the big windows in the hallway. There was a car parked outside, which wasn't unusual, it was the man sitting in it. He couldn't see him very clearly but he could make out that he was tall, with bright hair and was wearing a suit. He stood there for a few seconds just staring at the stranger. He got a very uneasy feeling about this guy, almost like he knew him. Chills started running down his spine as he continued to stare. _Something isn't right about this. Something bad is gonna happen. I just know it. _Hogarth was pulled out his thoughts by his friends calling him to hurry up to class. Without looking back he ran to the classroom and tried to get the man out of his thoughts.

Kent smiled as he watched Hogarth run into his class. The plan was in motion and he had some time to kill, so he thought he'd drop by and see how the little brat was doing. He looked pretty good, considering. When the boy had stopped and stared at him he thought he'd been recognized, but from the look the boy gave him, he didn't think that was the case. He had grown a little since the last time he'd saw him, but he was the still the skinny, little, snot-nosed brat he remembered. Kent's smile widened into an almost evil grin as he thought, _This is gonna be good, and believe me, boy. You won't know what hit you and you sure as hell won't ever forget it. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So sorry it's taken so long to update….I've been busy with work and family and whatnot. My birthday was in September so now I'm 22! But it wasn't that great of one as my dad was in a bad motorcycle wreck and was in the hospital for over a week. But he's home now and I decided to write! Sorry if this chapter sucks…..I tried. Anyways don't own and happy reading!**

Annie Hughes was in the kitchen preparing to make dinner. It was going to be lasagna, Hogarth's favorite. It wasn't the easiest dish to make and she always had such a mess afterwards, but the smile on his face as he dug in made it all worthwhile. She was stirring the sauce and getting the pasta ready to be layered. Just for a background noise she had the small portable TV playing on the counter. The news was on and it was mostly just the same old stuff, nothing really new. The animal control captured a wild fox in one of the neighborhoods, and one hunter shot a 10-pointer deer. Woo-hoo. The sauce was done and she was starting to layer the pasta and cheese when the anchorman interrupted the current story. _"Attention to all residents in the Rockwell area. There was a prison breakout and this man is on the loose. Please lock your doors and stay alert to any suspicious activity. _Annie looked over at the screen and dropped the pasta in her hand. She barely registered the soft plop it made as it hit the floor. On the TV, right in front of her eyes, was a picture of her ex-husband. Hogarth's father. The scum-bag who had dared hurt her baby. She had thought they were safe, but now it looks like her past refused to leave her alone.

She heard the sound of the door being opened. She looked at the clock and it was too early for Hogarth to be home from school. Grabbing a butcher knife from the block she quietly walked over to the door frame of the kitchen. Gripping her hand tightly around the knife and tried to calm her breathing, her breath coming in pants. If it was _him _she would make sure he didn't get away. At least not without some much deserved damage. Gathering her courage she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. With her knife in hand, she took a deep breath and whipped around the frame to confront the intruder. She heard a yelp and it took her a second to comprehend who was the business end of her knife.

"Dean?!" Annie stepped back and put the knife to her side. "What do you think you're doing? I could have hurt you!"

Dean let out a relieved sigh, knowing he wasn't gonna get a knife to the face. With a lopsided grin he closed the distance and put his arms around her waist.

"Well I wanted to surprise you, but I guess you surprised me instead. What were you doing with a knife anyway?"

Annie gave a tired sigh and explained what she had seen on the news. Dean's reaction was exactly what she expected. He was furious. He had come to see Hogarth as a son and he would do anything to protect the kid. He helped Annie finish dinner and make the salad that would accompany the entrée. Just as they had set the table, Hogarth burst into the house with a huge smile on his face. He washed up and they all sat around the table and gobbled up the delicious food. Annie and Dean smiled and chuckled as they heard about everything that had happened at school. Dean thought the story about the kid who got stuck in the kiddie swing was hilarious. Annie gave them both an admonishing glare, but couldn't hold back her smirk. After dinner they cleaned up and watched and funny movie. Hogarth got ready for bed and Annie and Dean tucked him in. They were now in the living room watching TV. They weren't really paying attention though, because they were discussing what they should do about Hogarth's father. Dean thought that they should tell Hogarth so that he can be aware. Annie was against it, she didn't want her son to constantly be looking over his shoulder in fear. He didn't need that. He was finally back to normal and she was going to keep it that way. Dean finally relented, but he was going to explain it to the principal, so he could at least keep an eye on Hogarth. With a plan, they went to bed and prayed that nothing would happen in the night.

Unbeknownst to the sleeping family, a predator had been lurking outside, waiting for its chance to strike. He climbed up the tree that was just outside Hogarth's room. The same tree he had used to sneak out the house. The window opened soundlessly. Climbing in, he stopped to look at the sleeping child. He looked so innocent, so…childlike. But he knew more than anyone looks can be deceiving. Slipping his hand into his coat pocket he took out a folded up cloth that radiated a sickly sweet smell. He leaned over the peaceful face of his greatest enemy. Grinning evilly, he smashed the cloth against the child's nose and mouth so that he was forced to breathe in the chemical. Startled, Hogarth tried to fight back but the drug had already started to take effect. Looking up he locked eyed with his assailant. Piercing blue eyes glared down at him, full of hatred. Hogarth's eyes widened as he recognized the man. The man chuckled softly, "Don't worry, we're going to have loads of fun." As Hogarth drifted off into unconsciousness one word kept echoing in his head. _KENT._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello dear readers! If you didn't know I've been writing another story, a Sleeping Beauty gender bender! I'm sorry I haven't updated this one but I was suddenly struck with inspiration and voila! Disclaimer don't own! Hope you like it and happy reading! **

The first thing Hogarth felt was groggy and nauseous. He vaguely remembered being woken up by something, but he couldn't remember what exactly. He tried to open his eyes but discovered that they were covered by a blindfold, and his hands and feet were tied tightly together with what felt like rope. Hogarth started to panic. He didn't understand what happened. Why was he here? Was his mom here too? He started to try and loosen the ropes that were restraining him, but the more he fought, the more they seemed to get tighter. Finally giving up, he decided that the only thing to do was wait. He didn't have to wait long before he heard a door open across the room, he perked up, wondering who it was. Heavy footsteps echoed around the small space Hogarth realized he was in. They came to a halt right in front of him, then he felt the blindfold being wrenched off, causing a few hairs to come with it. Wincing, Hogarth looked up to see who had come, and was shocked by the piercing blue eyes that stared down at him. Suddenly, his memory of last night came back and he could only stare at the man who had caused so much trouble for him.

"Kent? W-what are you doing?" Hogarth stuttered.

Kent sneered at him as he backed away toward a small table that was set up to the side.

"What do you think, Hogarth?" He said his name like an insult, much like he did when they first met.

Hogarth quietly shook his head, at a loss as to what he was supposed to say. Kent took a file that was lying on the table. Opening it, he skimmed the contents, and became more agitated the longer he looked. Dropping the open folder back on the table he walked over to Hogarth and grabbing the chair, roughly brought him over the table. Putting him right in front of the file, Kent slammed his hand down, causing the child to flinch.

"_This _is why. This is what _you_ did to me."

Hogarth looked at the contents that had spilled out when it was dropped. In it was the entire report on the Giant, from how Hogarth found it to when they watched it save the town. Everything was there. Including how Kent was the one to launch the missile and to how he was trying to run away to save himself. Hogarth winced at the punishment Kent had received. He was charged with child endangerment, terroristic threats, and going AWOL. Hogarth had to admit, he felt slightly sorry for the man, but it wasn't his fault. If Kent had stayed away, none of this would've happened. He glanced over at where Kent was fuming. He knew that if he said that, things would not go well for him. He could also tell that if he sided with Kent, then that would have adverse effects as well.

Before he could come up with something, the door opened again and another man walked in. It was a heavier set fellow with dark brown hair. He glanced at Hogarth and you could tell he was uncomfortable with the situation. Hogarth found himself hoping that this man would get him out, but it was soon dashed as the man turned to Kent.

"Sir, _he_ wants to see the boy. I've tried to tell him that you'll let him in soon, but he's being very uncooperative. What should we do?"

Kent leveled a haunting glare at the kid. He was shivering from the chill and more than likely fear. This was the one who had destroyed his life, and he was going to get some payback. Grinning, Kent turned to his subordinate. He had managed to get him on board with some good old fashioned blackmail, and he knew he'd do anything he asked of him.

"Let him in. I'd hate to deny him his fun."

As the man left, Hogarth felt a new level of fear constrict his chest. Who was the man they were letting in? Did he know him? A few minutes later, the man walked in. He walked calmly up to the chair that held his target. Giving a big smile, he gently put his hand over the boy's cheek. He felt great satisfaction as he watched the boy's eyes widen in terror, his breath coming in mere pants.

"Hello again, Hogarth. How about we have a nice game, huh? Just us. Father and son."

Annie awoke with a start. She couldn't describe it, but something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Dean was sound asleep beside her and she knew she should go back to sleep, but she couldn't just yet. Quietly extracting herself from the bed, she threw her robe on over her nightgown. She padded down the hallway to her son's room, where he should be fast asleep and dreaming. Opening the door a little, she peeked in and noticed that his room was a mess. She reminded herself to tell him to clean it tomorrow. Next she saw the open window and tensed. He never left the window open at night. Even when he used to sneak out, he still closed it tight. Opening the door all the way she went over to his bed, hoping that he was there. To her horror the bed was empty. Feeling the sheets, she could tell it had been hours since he had been in. Turning to the window, she checked outside and saw tire tracks that were illuminated by the street lamp. No one ever parked there so she knew instantly that someone had taken her baby.

Running back to her room she screamed for Dean, who was startled from sleep. He looked up at her as she threw herself into his arms, crying. She chokingly told him what she had found and Dean bolted from the bed and ran to check for himself. Annie was right and he was beside himself with worry. First the attack and now this! Would nothing go right? He quickly ran downstairs to the kitchen, where he found Annie on the phone with the police. Grabbing a flashlight, he went out to where the tracks were. They seemed to go down the road then turn into the forest. There wasn't anything he could do now, except wait for the police.

Trudging back inside, he sat down beside Annie and enclosed her in his arms. She sobbed heavily on his shoulder. He could feel tears soaking through his shirt, but he didn't care. He wanted to cry too, but he would be strong for her. He would be there through all of this, no matter what. He would find Hogarth, no matter how long it takes. And he would make whoever did this, pay. After all, isn't that what a father does?


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait! Writer's block and just plain old procrastination is my constant enemy. Don't own and happy reading!**

Annie stood on the porch staring out at the forest surrounding the house, hoping to see her baby running out and into her arms. Dean was talking to the police who had arrived shortly after being called and were organizing a team to follow the tracks left the car. She had decided that she was going with them and no one was stopping her. She had already let that bastard hurt him once and it wasn't happening again on her watch. She watched as the team was getting ready to go when she went into the house and put on her boots and grabbed a flashlight. Walking over to them, she just gave them a look that meant business. No one had the heart to tell her no so they all got in the cars and sped off, hoping to get to the boy before something truly horrible happened to him.

Kent sat at a table and quietly sipped a beer. It had been a few hours since father and son had been reunited and it had been pretty quiet except for a few thumps here and there. He didn't really know what was happening but decided that he didn't care. Why should he after all that brat had done? Setting down his now empty bottle, he looked over at the man sitting across from him. His head was down and he was picking at his nails nervously. He knew the man didn't like the idea of hurting a kid but he'd get over it soon. His thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open. The brat's sire walked in and sat down in the only other available chair.

"Hey, get me a beer." He sneered at the lackey. The man stood up and quickly brought him a fresh one. Taking a big swing, the man leaned back in the seat.

"Well that was a great start! Too bad he didn't scream as I would've liked."

Kent gave a droll stare. "Well obviously you didn't do a very good job. If it'd been me the kid would've been screaming hours ago."

A glare was the only thing he got in response before the lackey cleared his throat. They both turned to him and he put as much conviction as he could into what he had to say. Being a father himself he knew that hurting a kid was the lowest of the low and he had to try and convince these men to let him go. After speaking out he waited for how they would react. It was as he expected. They laughed and said there was no way the kid was getting out. Sighing the man walked outside to get some fresh air.

They were in an old hunting cabin that was used by hunters in the winter. It would be a few more months before they would be arriving so they had time to spare. He knew the men didn't think the cops would find them, but secretly he hoped they did. He never wanted to be involved in this but Kent had blackmailed him. He had tried his hand at drug dealing to try and pay for his family after he lost his job. It was the only way he could think of, but now he wished he'd never picked up that bag. His eyes started to water as he thought of the boy trapped inside. His own kids weren't that much older than him. He knew that if they were in trouble, he'd do anything to protect them. Damn the consequences. It was then he made up his mind that he would help get this boy back to his mother. He knew Kent would kill him once he learned what he had done, but he also knew that his dear wife and children would be proud of him. In the end. Looking back at the cabin to make sure the two men were inside, he set off to find someone so that he could get the police there. Hopefully he wasn't too late.

The police had followed the tire tracks until they came across an old beat up car parked on the side of the road. A few officers went over to check it out and found it empty. No sign of the boy or his captors. With the all clear, Annie and Dean ran over to see if they could find any sign of where they would've gone. Annie was almost hunched all the way over, looking at the ground for any footprints, cigarette butts, anything. She had to constantly blink back tears as she began to think they wouldn't find anything and her little boy would be forever lost.

Dean wasn't fairing too well either. He even began to look under bushes and up in the trees as if they had suddenly become ninjas or something and able to run over branches. He was the farthest away from the group when he heard rustling up ahead. Shining his flashlight towards the sound, he was ready for anything whether it was a rabbit or even a bear. Needless to say he was surprised to see a man wearing a dirty hoodie and mud smeared pants pop out of the bush. The man looked up and instantly sagged down to the ground in relief. Dean yelled for the rest of the group as he rushed over to the man.

He couldn't believe it. He actually found someone. He thought he'd never get out of those damn woods and his clothes were a mess after falling and landing in mud dozens of times. Looking up from where he was panting on the ground, he saw a few dozen police officers and a man and woman who looked frantic. The woman even have tears in her blood shot eyes. He knew instantly that they were the boy's parents. He didn't count _that_ man as the father since it was obvious he had no love for the child.

"I'm so glad I found you! I was hoping that you would be close by." He panted out.

Dean's eyes widened and said, "You were looking for us? Do you know Hogarth?"

Annie gasped and immediately dropped down in front of the man with hope in her eyes. The man nodded and said, "Yes, I know the boy. I know who has him and I can take you to where they're hiding."

An officer pushes forward and shines a light into the man's face and demands to know how he knew that information. The man sighs and explains how it was Kent who found him and forced him to help. He told them how he had decided to help and that he didn't ask for anything in return. Most of the officers were hesitant to allow him to help as there was a possibility of a trap. Annie had sat quietly the whole time, watching and listening to the horrible tale. Slowly she wrapped her hands around his and looked straight into his eyes. He met hers and was overwhelmed with the strength and love shining through.

"I trust you. You're a parent yourself and I know that you never wanted to hurt my boy. Please show us where he is so I can make sure he's ok?"

Dean smiled when Annie said that nodded his agreement. The officers who had fallen silent to watch, decided to go along. He was their only lead anyway. So they all got ready in case they would have to fight their way in and started their trek into the forest with the man in the lead. Annie and Dean was right behind him and as they were walking Dean reached over and squeezed her hand. She looked over and gave a small smile in gratitude. She wouldn't be able to really smile again until she had her sweet boy in her arms once more. With her eyes blazing with determination she steeled herself for the fight to come.

**Authors note: Wow so I had started this a few months back and I forgot about it…..I'm so bad….but good news! The next chapter will be the LAST! I didn't really know where I was wanting to go with this when I started but I think it's turned out ok. So stay tuned and the last chapter will be up as soon as I can! Thank you for all the support! **


End file.
